El Uniforme
by Ale-chan
Summary: Gokudera eligió imitar a Yamamoto en el concurso de mímica no precisamente porque disfrutara burlarse de él. Fue sólo que las cosas no salieron del todo como él hubiese deseado. 8059


Con desagrado miró el precio de la gorra.

Suspiró, haciendo cuentas de todo lo que tendría que gastar aquella tarde y murmuró un par de maldiciones mientras intentaba, fallidamente, de convencerse de que todo eso era un error y que lo mejor sería abortar aquella locura.

Sin embargo, una vocecita (una pequeña e irritante vocecita), le repetía incesantemente que se rindiera ante sus instintos.

'Camina hacia la caja registradora. Total, ya te tomaste toda la tarde en escoger el uniforme. Sólo te falta lo más fácil. Además, valdrá la pena. Sabes que valdrá la pena.'

Y vaya que lo sabía. Casi podía imaginarse la cara que pondría Yamamoto cuando le viera portando el uniforme de su (estúpido) deporte favorito.

Pero por otro lado estaba la cuestión del dinero. Faltaban sólo un par de días para tener que pagar la renta y, por si fuera poco, no tenía las sopas instantáneas suficientes como para aguantar por lo que quedaba del mes.

No estaba seguro de poder darse el lujo de ir de compras por el mero afán de cumplir un capricho.

Estuvo a punto de dejar el uniforme arrumbado en una esquina de la tienda de deportes cuando de nuevo escuchó la vocecita.

'¿Dejarás pasar esta oportunidad? Eres un cobarde.'

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Gokudera se armara de valor y caminara con pasos firmes hacia la caja. ¡Ya le enseñaría a su conciencia (o su morbosidad, no estaba seguro) que no era ningún cobarde! La valiente mano derecha del Décimo no se echaría para atrás en un plan que había elaborado desde hacía tantas semanas.

Recibía el poco cambio de su compra cuando una voz muy familiar sacó a Gokudera de su ensimismamiento.

-"¡OE! ¡Cabeza de pulpo!"

El aludido entró en pánico. Intentó esconderse detrás del mostrador pero cuando una firme mano se posó en su hombro se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

-"No me toques, cabeza de pasto…"- Indicó, moviéndose hacia la derecha esperando poder ocultar sus compras al recién llegado.

-"¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ah, ya sé!"- Se contestó a sí mismo. –"¡Seguro que has decidido unirte al club de box y has venido a comprar tu equipo! ¡Al fin entraste en razón! ¡Esto es totalmente extremo!"

-"¡Yo nunca entraría a un club tan estúpido como ese! ¡Seguramente acabaría como tú: imbécil por tanto golpe en la cabeza!"

Gokudera se sorprendió al no recibir una respuesta pero se puso pálido cuando vio la razón: durante su exabrupto movió lo suficiente como para que el brillante bate de beisbol se asomara por uno de sus costados.

-"¡¿Entonces decidiste unirte al club de beisbol! ¡Eso es increíble al extremo!"- Se tomó entonces la libertad de examinar el resto de las bolsas del menor, confirmando su teoría encontrando todas las piezas del uniforme.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El único deporte más estúpido que el boxeo es el beisbol!"

-"¿Entonces?"

-"¿Entonces qué?"

-"¿Por qué lo compras?"

Gokudera se sonrojó y se vio forzado inventarse algo en tiempo récord. Tuvo mucha suerte: cuando escuchó su propia excusa hasta tuvo sentido.

-"Es para la fiesta de mímica. ¡Voy a imitar al estúpido de beisbol!"

Sasagawa le miró por varios segundos, segundos eternos en los cuales Gokudera no supo si su historia le había parecido creíble o no.

-"¡LA FIESTA!"- Finalmente exclamó, gritando tan fuerte que todos los clientes voltearon a verlos. –"¡Lo había olvidado al extremo! ¡Tengo que encontrar un buen disfraz!"

Salió corriendo de la tienda, dejando a Gokudera sintiéndose extremadamente increíblemente aliviado y sujetando entre sus brazos las bolsas con sus compras.

Las cosas no habían funcionado precisamente como esperaba pero se sentía confiado. Sospechaba que a Yamamoto no le importaría demasiado que el resto le viera usando el traje.

* * *

><p>-"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"<p>

Susurró. Gokudera no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el cálido aliento tan cerca de su oído.

-"¿Ahora qué quieres?"

Respondió con voz baja, casi inaudible y casi accediendo desde un principio.

-"La próxima vez, ¿podrías usar un uniforme de beisbol?"

-"¿Qué?"

Una tibia nariz acarició su nuca.

-"Creo que te verías muy lindo en él."

Gokudera se apartó, frunció aún más el ceño y se ocultó debajo de las cobijas.

-"¡Eres un estúpido!"

Yamamoto posó un brazo alrededor de él y sonrió.

Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo que el verdadero significado de esas palabras era: 'Lo pensaré.'

**Comentario de la Autora: **lol Cuando salió el capítulo del concurso de mímica para Chrome me pareció claro el por qué Gokudera decidió imitar a Yamamoto. ¡Por supuesto que todo fue un plan que se salió de sus manos! Honestamente me sorprendió mucho el no ver un fic con esta teoría (si lo hay, díganme para que lo lea!) y decidí que tenía que hacerlo. Es una pena. No me hubiera venido mal leer esto con lemon (¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo hacer lemon?). Ah, pero como sea. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
